Los fantasmas de Luke
by SariaMartell
Summary: Poco antes de convertirse en Cronos, Luke recibe la visita de un espectro quién hace desfilar ante él la visión de los espíritus de su pasado, presente y futuro intentando convencerlo de cambiar su propio destino. Situado entre La maldición del titán y La batalla del laberinto. Basado en Un cuento de Navidad, de Charles Dickens.
1. El fantasma de May

**Disclaimer:** _Luke Castellan y cualquier personaje que reconozcan pertenecen a __**Rick Riordan**__. La historia en la que me he __basado __es __**Christmas Carol**__**(Un cuento de Navidad)**__ y pertenece a Charles Dickens. Por supuesto, no es exactamente igual. _

**Summary:** _Poco antes de convertirse en Cronos, Luke recibe la visita de un espectro quién hace desfilar ante él la visión de los espíritus de su pasado, presente y futuro intentando convencerlo de cambiar su propio destino. Situado entre La maldición del titán y La batalla del laberinto. Basado en Un cuento de Navidad, de Charles Dickens._

Sentado en su trono improvisado (una silla elegante en la Sala de Estrategia), Luke parecía un rey. Su cabello era dorado de nuevo, sin prueba alguna de que alguna vez cargó con el peso del cielo. Su piel ya no tenía aquel color blancuzco y enfermizo, sino un color tan saludable que parecía que desprendía su propio brillo. La cicatriz que antaño atravesaba su rostro ya no era más que una fina línea, sin embargo, nunca desaparecería por completo: un recordatorio permanente de la injusticia de los dioses.

A su derecha se encontraba Kelli, la empusa, en un vestido dorado que resaltaba sus ojos. Hermosa, poderosa y maligna, justo lo que Luke necesitaba para verse como el rey titán que algún día llegaría a ser.

En frente de él, alrededor de una mesa enorme y circular, se encontraban algunos de los fieles seguidores a su causa: Prometeo, una dracaena y tres semidioses (Chris, Anne y Kyle) que nunca fueron reconocidos por sus padres divinos. Discutían sobre el Laberinto, sobre el Princesa Andrómeda, sobre los monstruos que habitaban en el barco. Tenían que estar en lugares estratégicos, en caso de un ataque. Luke pensaba que todo eso era estúpido. Percy Jackson era estúpido, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para atacar un crucero gigantesco repleto de semidioses y monstruos estando en clara desventaja. Y habían discutido el tema del Laberinto y el hilo de Ariadna tantas veces que ni se molestaba en escuchar. Solo asentía de vez en cuando y hacía comentarios casuales.

–Muchacho, ¿estás escuchando?

Luke alzó la mirada hacia Prometeo.

–Por supuesto que estoy escuchando. –afirmó, mirando a Prometeo con el ceño fruncido.

–Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Luke cerró la boca de golpe. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaban hablando.

Después de una pausa incómoda, habló.

–Claro que sí, por supuesto, tienes toda la razón. –dijo. Eso pareció relajar al titán, quien mostró una sonrisa orgullosa.

–Entonces que alguien le diga a la muchacha que su novio será el primero en morir si no nos ayuda. Así no tendrá opción.

–Yo tengo la pulsera. Le diré de inmediato. –dijo Anne, y salió de la habitación.

–Pobre Silena. –suspiró Chris. –Quién diría que una hija de Afrodita se iba a arrepentir de coquetear con Luke Castellan.

Luke suspiró y le lanzó una mirada molesta a Chris.

–Hablando del Laberinto, no podemos seguir mandando grupos, perdemos demasiada gente. A partir de ahora las expediciones serán individuales. ¿Quieres ser el primero? –Luke miró a Chris con una ceja alzada.

Chris lo miró desafiante.

–De acuerdo, iré. No tengo miedo.

–Pues que así sea. Saldrás mañana temprano. Retírate.

Chris frunció los labios, asintió y salió de la habitación.

Prometeo y la dracaena lo miraron expectantes.

–Necesito descansar, salgan todos. Hablaremos de donde poner al cangrejo más tarde. –gruñó. Kelli le rozó el brazo al pasar a su lado y salió.

Prometeo resopló indignado.

– ¡El cangrejo! Karkinos es más antiguo que muchos dioses, ¡peleó contra el mismísimo Hércules! ¡Hay una constelación en su honor!

–Sí, y Hércules lo aplastó como si fuera una cucaracha. Hablaremos de esto más tarde. –le lanzó una mirada tan fría como un témpano de hielo.

Prometeo le lanzó una mirada ofendida antes de salir con la dracaena, y finalmente se quedó solo.

La sala estaba justo al lado de su camarote. Entró y puso seguro, a pesar de que nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurriría molestar a Luke Castellan a mitad de la noche. No había nadie tan estúpido en el barco.

Decidió acostarse un momento, tenía un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que comenzaba a marearse…

Se dirigió a su cama tambaleándose. Su camarote era gigantesco, con una cama matrimonial en el centro, justo en frente de la puerta. Al lado izquierdo de la habitación estaban las armas preferidas de Luke, _Backbitter_ entre ellas, algunas estaban colgadas y otras recargadas contra la pared. Había un baúl en el que Luke guardaba sus antiguas cosas del campamento mestizo (su playera naranja y el collar de cuentas), que a pesar de todo no quiso tirar, pero que no había mirado desde que había traicionado a sus amigos. Al lado derecho de la habitación había una enorme ventana con un balconcito, pero que Luke mantenía cerrada todo el tiempo. Se acostó en su cama y esperó que el sueño llegara.

Sin embargo, después de un rato acostado, se dio cuenta de que no iba a dar resultado pronto y comenzó a contar ovejas.

Una oveja. _Tenían que encontrar el hilo de Ariadna._ Dos ovejas. _Hermes lo había abandonado._ Tres ovejas. _Destruirían el Campamento Mestizo._ Cuatro ovejas. _Zeus había dejado morir a Thalia._ Cinco ovejas. _Cuando estuvieran en el Olimpo, el trono de Hermes sería el primero en ser destruido._ Seis ovejas. _Los dioses ni siquiera se molestaban en reconocer a sus niños. _Siete ovejas.

Ya iba por la oveja número 47 cuando escuchó el trueno. Sintió como todos y cada uno de los pelos en su cuerpo se ponían de punta y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Un rayo había caído en el barco. Estaba seguro.

Pero, ¿cómo era posible? Los antiguos espíritus del cielo protegían el barco, no había forma de que Zeus los hubiera alcanzado. No, imposible.

Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, esperando ver lluvia, o al menos un nubarrón. Nada. Regresó a su cama con paso inseguro, esperando haberlo imaginado.

Revisó el reloj en su mesita de noche: las doce. Se acomodó entre las sábanas y miró fijamente la pared hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad. Parecía que no se quedaría dormido nunca.

Y fue entonces cuando cayó el segundo rayo.

Luke se levantó de su cama sobresaltado. Se acercó rápidamente a la puerta para hablar con el capitán del barco, pero la puerta no abrió. Movió la manija de la puerta, empujó y nada; como si hubiera algo estancando la puerta.

El miedo lo paralizó. ¿Era posible que Jackson hubiera atacado el barco? Parecía poco probable. ¿Y si…?

Llamó a Prometeo a gritos, aporreando la puerta.

–No tiene caso cariño, no te escuchan.

Luke abrió los ojos como platos y se giró.

Sentada a la orilla de su cama había una mujer rubia, de pómulos altos y muy hermosa, de unos 40 años. Tenía el cabello recogido e iba vestida con una blusa de algodón azul y una falda blanca con adornos azules que caía por debajo de las rodillas. Su rostro tenía rasgos suaves y delicados y tenía líneas de expresión, pero no se veía muy grande. Lo miraba atentamente.

Por un momento, Luke la miró sorprendido sin saber quién era o como había entrado, pues la ventana seguía cerrada. Miró a la mujer a los ojos, profundamente azules, y un escalofrío lo recorrió. Sus ojos… eran exactamente igual a los suyos.

– ¿Mamá? –preguntó.

La mujer, May Castellan, sonrió.

–No tengas miedo, Luke.

Luke no creía lo que veía. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No podía ser ella, no podía ser May Castellan. La May que Luke recordaba era una anciana loca que sufría ataques, no una adorable mujer rubia con mirada amable. La había visto un mes atrás para pedirle su bendición justo antes de sumergirse en el Estigio y seguía siendo una anciana loca. No era posible.

La mujer pareció notar la duda en el rostro de Luke, porque de inmediato se explicó.

–No soy lo que recuerdas. –dijo. –Lo sé. Soy lo que debí haber sido: lo que habría sido si hubiera escuchado a tu padre. Quise saber, quise ver cosas que no me correspondían y fui maldecida. Dejé que la sed de poder me consumiera. –al ver que Luke no decía nada, continuó. –No quiero que pases por lo mismo. Tiré mi vida por la borda. Debí pensar en las consecuencias de mis acciones… No quiero que te pase lo mismo, Luke. Te amo demasiado como para permitirlo.

Luke abrió la boca y la cerró un par de veces, sin saber que decir. Tomó aire.

– ¿Estás…?

– ¿Muerta? –lo interrumpió. –No. Nunca he entendido a los dioses, ni siquiera a tu padre. No entiendo sus acciones… Pero sé que fue Hermes quien me trajo aquí. Te quiere, Luke.

– ¡No! –Luke se enfureció de repente y se acercó a la mujer, quien no se movió. – ¡No eres real! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡No es más que un truco!

La mujer lo miró fijamente, con tristeza, y puso su mano derecha con suavidad en el pecho de Luke.

–Soy real. Estoy aquí. Vengo a prevenirte.

– ¿Prevenirme? –contestó Luke, visiblemente confundido.

–Mi destino podría ser el tuyo si sigues adelante. Eres mi sangre, todo lo que tengo. No puedo permitir que suceda. –Se levantó y lo miró fijamente, como si supiera lo que ocurriría y temiera por Luke.

– ¿Qué…?

–Tres fantasmas te visitarán esta noche. El primero llegará cuando caiga el tercer rayo de la noche, que anunciará la una. Al día siguiente, a la misma hora, te visitará el segundo. Y el tercero al día siguiente, cuando tres rayos hayan caído uno tras otro. –May miró fijamente los ojos de Luke, con esa mirada de preocupación y amor que solo una madre puede dar. Tomó la mano derecha de su hijo entre sus manos, depositando algo en ellas. –Recuerda mi destino, Luke. No permitas que se convierta en el tuyo.

Y sin más, May Castellan se disolvió ante sus ojos, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Al abrir la mano, Luke descubrió la única prueba que tenía de la visita de su madre. Un medallón no muy grande, dorado, con un caduceo en el frente. Después de examinarlo, lo abrió y por poco lo tira al suelo.

Era Luke, con ojos dorados como el oro y una sonrisa inhumana en el rostro, sosteniendo la guadaña de Cronos, peleando contra los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos.

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Tenía esta idea desde hace unos días, pero no cobró forma hasta que me senté frente a la computadora y comencé a escribir. No es exactamente igual a la historia de _Un Cuento de Navidad_, pero por ahí va la idea… Va a ser una historia corta, que terminará con la decisión final de Luke. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Reviews?


	2. El primero de los Tres Espíritus

**Disclaimer:** _Luke Castellan y cualquier personaje que reconozcan pertenecen a __**Rick Riordan**__. La historia en la que me he __basado__ es __**Christmas Carol**__**(Un cuento de Navidad)**__ y pertenece a Charles Dickens. Por supuesto, no es exactamente igual. _

**Summary:** _Poco antes de convertirse en Cronos, Luke recibe la visita de un espectro quién hace desfilar ante él la visión de los espíritus de su pasado, presente y futuro intentando convencerlo de cambiar su propio destino. Situado entre La maldición del titán y La batalla del laberinto. Basado en Un cuento de Navidad, de Charles Dickens._

**-.-.-**

**2.**

Esa noche Luke no durmió.

No quiso y tampoco queriendo habría podido. La visión de su madre seguía muy presente. «Tal vez estoy loco» pensó. Sí, parecía la opción más probable.

Cada vez que la madera crujía se giraba con miedo, esperando ver al fantasma de su madre de nuevo. O peor, a sí mismo con aquellos ojos de oro y esa sonrisa maligna.

Por una vez pensó en lo que ocurriría. Sí, destruiría el Olimpo, pero… ¿y Thalia? ¿Y Annabeth? Morirían, por supuesto.

Antaño, cada vez que pensaba en el asunto cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en otra cosa. Eran «pequeños detalles», que aunque no eran gratos eran un precio que debía de pagarse para poder cumplir su venganza.

Entonces la realidad lo golpeó y se dio asco. Y como siempre, cambió el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Mientras no tuviera que verlo, no habría problema.

Pero sus pensamientos decidieron tomar un mal camino. Comenzó a pensar en lo que le pasaría cuando Cronos tomara su cuerpo.

¿Moriría?

Quería pensar que no, pero era obvio que así sería. Luke Castellan no era ningún cobarde, no tenía miedo a enfrentar su muerte. Sin embargo, tenía la esperanza de estar lo bastante consiente como para ver como el Olimpo caía a sus pies.

Se levantó apenas salió el sol y se dirigió al comedor principal. Se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente en silencio, esperando no encontrar ningún otro fantasma en su plato de cereal, cuando alguien se sentó a su izquierda. Ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada.

-Silena aceptó no decir nada y Chris está a punto de entrar al Laberinto. Pensé que querrías saberlo. –le dijo Kyle, uno de los semidioses que se encontraban en la Sala de Estrategia el día anterior.

Luke lo miró inexpresivo.

-¿Tan pronto llegamos?

-Hace unas cuantas horas. El Capitán dijo que no podíamos seguir navegando, Poseidón parece estar ganando la batalla en el mar. Estamos embarcados en el muelle de San Francisco de nuevo, la entrada más próxima al Laberinto está en una vieja granja en el sur.

-Gracias. ¿Hace cuánto se fue Chris?

-Unos cinco minutos. La entrada no está muy lejos, no tardará mucho en llegar. Será mejor que te apresures. –le dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue.

Luke dejó su plato de cereal y se levantó a buscar a Chris. No eran precisamente mejores amigos, pero era lo más cercano que tenía desde que había traicionado al Campamento Mestizo. Si en verdad había alguien en aquel crucero en quien podría confiar, ese era Chris. Apresuró el paso.

Nadie lo detuvo, por supuesto. Salió del _Princesa Andrómeda_ y corrió hasta la entrada más próxima al Laberinto, que estaba en las puertas de un establo abandonado. Chris estaba allí, sentado en el suelo con la cara entre las manos. Estaba vestido con armadura, tenía un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas, una espada larga y bien equilibrada y unas cuantas dagas en el cinturón. Iba bien preparado, pero Luke sabía que estaba asustado, aunque Chris era demasiado terco para admitirlo.

Se sentó en silencio en el suelo, junto a Chris. Si éste lo escuchó, no lo demostró, ya que no hizo ningún movimiento.

-No tienes que entrar si no quieres. Podemos mandar a alguien más. –le dijo sin mirarlo.

Chris se quitó las manos de la cara y lo miró.

-No. Sería un cobarde si regresara. –respondió con voz ronca.

Se quedaron en silencio un minuto.

-¿Nunca has…?

-¿Qué? –preguntó Luke.

Chris pareció reconsiderar su pregunta.

-¿No te arrepientes de haberlos traicionado? –preguntó, con una mirada cansada.

Por un momento, Luke pensó en su respuesta. Sí, sí se había arrepentido, pero estaba tan cerca de su meta que agradecía no haberse echado para atrás.

-No, nunca. Tomé la decisión correcta. –mintió. Chris lo miró con un poco de tristeza.

-Yo sí.

Su respuesta sorprendió a Luke. Chris Rodríguez siempre había sido leal a él. Nunca le había fallado, nunca habría dudado de él. Lo miró fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No es porque tenga miedo. –se apresuró a decir. –No es eso. Solo… Si tuviera la oportunidad de regresar, lo haría sin dudar.

Luke lo miró con tristeza, pensando en que debió haberse dado cuenta antes.

-Entonces esperemos que la tengas.

Chris lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué?

-Si tienes la oportunidad, no regreses. Trata de encontrar el Campamento, como lo planeamos, pero no lo hagas por los titanes. Hazlo por ti, encuentra tu hogar. –le costó decirlo, pero lo hizo. Era su amigo, después de todo.

Chris lo miró agradecido y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Se levantaron y abrazó a Luke, cosa que lo tomó por sorpresa. Cuando lo soltó, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Eres mejor persona de lo que crees. Hasta los mejores héroes cometen errores. –le sonrió por última vez, tocó la marca de Dédalo y entró al Laberinto de un salto, dejando a Luke más solo que nunca.

Luke miró como la entrada del Laberinto se cerraba y por primera vez en mucho tiempo le rezó a Hermes. Se sintió un poco hipócrita, pero le pidió que su amigo llegara a casa.

«Por favor.» pensó. «Si alguna vez me quisiste, haz que regrese al Campamento Mestizo a salvo.»

Miró el lugar por el que Chris había desaparecido por última vez y se dio la vuelta, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza las últimas palabras de su amigo. Tal vez sí era su mejor amigo, después de todo.

Regresó al barco sin fijarse mucho en sus pasos, chocando de vez en cuando con monstruos o semidioses, hasta que sintió un golpecito en su brazo derecho. Parpadeó unos segundos y miró a la persona que lo había llamado: era Anna.

-Prometeo me pidió que te llamara. Hay una reunión urgente en la Sala de Estrategia.

-¿Quiénes estarán allí?-preguntó.

-Sólo tú y él, me parece. Kyle iba a estar allí, pero Karkinos comenzó a comerse los souvenirs y tuvo que intervenir; yo no puedo ir tampoco, Silena dijo que me contaría los planes del Campamento en cuanto se levantara.

-De acuerdo. Gracias.

La muchacha asintió y se fue.

Luke avanzó con paso rápido a la Sala de Estrategia. El sueño lo estaba reclamando por fin, después de una noche de desvelo. En cuanto acabara la reunión iría a descansar un rato, pues seguramente pasaría una mala noche de nuevo. Pensó en el fantasma de su madre o en algún otro fantasma visitándolo en la noche y por un momento consideró la idea de pedirle a Prometeo que le hiciera compañía. Desechó la idea de inmediato.

Tocó la puerta y entró ahogando un bostezo. ¿Era su imaginación o entre más cerca se hallaba más sueño tenía?

Al asomarse notó que las dracaenae no se encontraban por allí y tampoco las empusas, cosa que sorprendió a Luke, pero Prometeo no estaba solo. A su lado se encontraba un hombre alto con una gabardina negra, dándole la espalda a Luke y mirando algo que ese encontraba en la mesa. Prometeo se giró para mirarlo.

-Luke, que rápido llegaste. Vaya, y yo que pensaba que tener semidioses con nosotros iba a ser un problema. –anunció Prometeo con una risita.

-¿Para qué me llamaste? No tuve tiempo de terminar mi desayuno. –gruñó Luke.

-Por favor, Luke. Pensé que habíamos acordado no mentirnos. Sé que fuiste a despedir a tu amigo. –Luke alzó las cejas. –Los chismes viajan más rápido que la luz. –le sonrió.

Luke ignoró a Prometeo y miró a la figura en gabardina, que no se había volteado aún. Sus ganas de acurrucarse en el suelo y dormir por horas se hacían más fuertes cada segundo que pasaba.

Prometeo notó la mirada escrutadora de Luke y sonrió.

-Está analizando el plano de Manhattan, donde atacaremos en cuanto nuestro señor, Cronos, reclame tu cuerpo.

Finalmente, la figura se volteó para mirarlo y Luke abrió mucho los ojos.

Su cara no podía verse con claridad, era como si estuviera cambiando constantemente. Pero lo que realmente inquietaba a Luke, era que entre más lo veía más agotado se sentía… Tan agotado que podría dormir por años, y probablemente así sería si el hombre así lo deseaba.

-Morfeo. –susurró.

-Me habían dicho que el chico era idiota, pero ya veo que no. Te funciona bien la cabeza, a pesar de que te rompiste el coco en tu última batalla contra Percy Jackson, muchacho. –dijo con sarcasmo.

-Thalia. –susurró Luke.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Morfeo.

-Fue contra Thalia Grace, señor. No contra Jackson. –respondió, tratando de que no le ganara el sueño.

-Ah, sí. La nueva lugarteniente de Artemisa, según oí. Vaya que le rompiste el corazón.-gruñó, y se giró para seguir analizando el plano.

Luke se sintió culpable en cuando Morfeo habló, al mismo tiempo que molesto. Trató de ocultarlo acercándose al plano de Manhattan.

Prometeo esperó a que Luke se acercara para hablar.

-Nuestro plan será este: Morfeo dormirá a toda la ciudad, mientras que Cronos alentará el tiempo en los límites de Manhattan para que los mortales no se acerquen.

-¿Podrá hacerlo?

Morfeo lo miró.

-Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo. Es el gran acto, el acto final. Estoy acumulando todo mi poder para ello. Sin embargo, no podré hacer nada si sigues vagando por ahí.

-¡¿Vagando por ahí?! –Luke le lanzó una mirada llena de rabia. -¡Hemos trabajado día y noche buscando el maldito hilo!

-¿Qué haces aquí, entonces? ¿Por qué no has entrado al Laberinto tú mismo? Deberías estar hablando con Anteo en este momento. Si él no lo autoriza, no podrán cruzar. Si no cruzan, no atacarán el Campamento y todo este plan será una enorme pérdida de tiempo.

-Bajaremos al Laberinto cuando yo lo crea adecuado. Chris bajó al Laberinto hoy mismo…

-Ah, sí. Chris Rodríguez, el otro crío de Hermes. ¿Y qué, bajarán cuando el regrese? –resopló.

Luke se quedó tieso por un momento. El tono de Morfeo insinuaba que sabía algo, tal vez sabía lo que le había dicho a Chris… No, imposible. Trató de ocultar su nerviosismo y miró a Morfeo con dureza.

-Bajaremos cuando yo lo decida. –Luke se alegró al sonar intimidante y no intimidado, como en realidad se sentía. Morfeo solo lo miró y Luke sintió que caía en un sueño profundo.

-Ten cuidado, niño. –escuchó. –Eres valioso, pero no irremplazable. –fue lo último que escuchó, antes de caer, literalmente, en los brazos de Morfeo.

**-.-.-**

En su sueño, Luke corría.

Se encontraba en un túnel extenso que llevaba a muchos pasadizos. A su lado había una chica, casi una niña, de unos 12 años. Sin duda, era una semidiosa. Cargaba una armadura griega, pero no llevaba armas consigo. Tenía unos buenos moretones en los brazos y una herida poco profunda en la pierna derecha. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados del miedo.

-¡Corre, Mary! ¡Nos va a alcanzar!

-¡Quiero volver a casa! ¡Quiero regresar! –lloraba.

Luke giraba a izquierda y derecha, alternando sus giros hasta que logró ocultarse detrás de una pared con la niña, y el monstruo pasó de largo. Ella estuvo a punto de gritar, pero Luke fue lo suficientemente sensato como para taparle la boca. Se asomó con cuidado para asegurarse que el monstruo se había ido, pero un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Un cíclope enorme y amenazador se alzaba detrás de ellos.

**-.-.-**

Luke se despertó bañado en sudor. Se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba sólo en su habitación, y que la única luz que entraba era la de la luna. Había dormido todo el día.

Luke suspiró y se acomodó de nuevo entre las sábanas, nervioso. Miró el reloj en su mesita de noche y el miedo lo paralizó. Faltaban dos minutos para la una de la mañana, no podía ser ninguna coincidencia.

Trató de calmarse y cerró los ojos por un momento, preguntándose cómo sería el siguiente fantasma. ¿Sería su madre, con su aspecto real?

En ese momento, el rayo que anunciaba la llegada del fantasma cayó.

Se quedó quieto, sin voltear, pero sintiendo la presencia de algo sobrenatural detrás de él. Sentía su mirada.

-Deja de perder el tiempo, tengo una vida ocupada.

Su voz lo devolvió a la realidad. Porque sin duda era ella, la persona que más había querido y más daño le había hecho.

Thalia.

Se giró despacio esperando verla con su ropa de cazadora, pues se había enterado que se había unido a Artemisa, pero no. Thalia vestía con una cazadora de cuero y ropa gótica, y no había ni carcaj ni arco, ni alguna otra cosa diferente de la Thalia que él recordaba. Tampoco se veía mayor: parecía tener la edad que había tenido al morir.

-Bueno, deja de mirarme. Tenemos trabajo que hacer. –le dijo, frunciendo el ceño como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

Luke sonrió, pero sentía miedo. Y culpa, para que negarlo. Tenerla a ella ahí hacía todo más real de alguna forma.

-¿Qué… qué haremos?

-¿Hacer? –pareció meditar la pregunta. –Nada. –respondió al fin.

-¿Nada? –Luke la miró confundido.

-Bueno, observaremos. Te voy a mostrar tu pasado, lo que hizo que te convirtieras en lo que eres ahora.

A Luke le molestó un poco el tono de Thalia, como si le diera asco quien era Luke ahora. Pensó que los fantasmas deberían ser un poco más objetivos, pero no comentó nada.

Thalia le tendió la mano, y Luke la tomó sin preguntar. Fantasma o no, era Thalia.

Y todo se volvió borroso.

El cuarto de Luke desapareció. Poco a poco las cosas se fueron tornando en un borrón y fueron reemplazadas por un bosque espeso. En él caminaba un niño rubio solitario, con ojos brillantes, aspecto sano y sin marca alguna de una cicatriz: el antiguo Luke.

Luke sintió de repente una ola de añoranza. Los buenos tiempos, el principio de su aventura, se encontraba frente a sus ojos. Llevaba una pequeña maleta con unas mudas de ropa y se veía cansado y sudoroso, como si hubiera estado corriendo. Luke recordaba ese día: fue el día que conoció a Thalia.

El Luke del recuerdo se sentó en la sombra de un árbol con hojas espesas y abrió la maleta en silencio. Sacó una playera blanca y estaba a punto de cambiarse cuando de repente volteó a su izquierda alarmado: acababa de escuchar una rama partirse.

-Ese fue el día que te encontré, supongo que lo recuerdas. –comentó Thalia. Luke la miró y asintió.

-Claro que lo recuerdo. Fue la primera vez que sentí que todo este mundo era real. Eras la primer semidiosa que conocía. –Sin embargo, ambos sabían que no era sólo eso, pero no lo mencionaron y siguieron observando.

El pequeño Luke se quedó mirando a los arbustos que tapaban a su vecino en silencio, con una mirada intensa llena de terror y al mismo tiempo ira. Lentamente, acercó su mano a su maleta, donde se encontraba un reluciente cuchillo de bronce celestial.

-¡Para! Ya salgo. No tienes por qué amenazarme.

De los arbustos salió Thalia, de unos diez años. Llevaba una playera desgastada de Green Day con unos pantalones negros rasgados, y unas botas militares. Su cabello estaba despeinado y lleno de ramitas, como si hubiera estado durmiendo cerca de ahí. Bajo sus ojos había unas enormes ojeras amoratadas, y tenía unos cuantos rasguños en la cara.

-Soy Thalia, hija de Zeus. ¿Tú quién eres?

Luke se quedó tieso un momento. ¿Hija de Zeus? ¿Otra semidiosa?

-No te quedes con la boca abierta, venga. Pareces un pez fuera del agua.-rodó los ojos.- Siento tu aura, eres un semidiós muy poderoso. ¿Quién es tu padre o tu madre?

Luke carraspeó.

-Her… Hermes. –dijo, con voz fuerte. -¿Estás huyendo de casa?

-Qué va. Eso ni podría llamarse casa. –se acomodó la chaqueta de cuero e hizo una mueca. –Será más fácil sobrevivir si seguimos juntos. ¿Vienes?

Luke la miró por un momento sorprendido. ¿Le estaba diciendo que fueran juntos?

-Claro. –contestó, y se sonrojó. Había contestado más rápido de lo que quería.-Tengo sándwiches en mi mochila.

-¿De tocino? –Thalia miró con interés.

-No, de mantequilla de cacahuete. –Thalia pareció decepcionada. –Lo siento, tuve que salir cuanto antes. –fue todo lo que dijo.

Thalia se sentó cerca de él y tomo el sándwich que Luke le ofrecía, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Luke la observó fijamente comer. Parecía que no había dormido bien en mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué miras? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? –la expresión huraña volvió a su rostro con una velocidad impresionante, y Luke se preguntó por un momento si ser bipolar era cosa de los hijos de Zeus.

-No, perdona. Te ves cansada, puedo hacer guardia mientras duermes.

Thalia se relajó y escudriñó el rostro de Luke por un momento. Al parecer vio algo en el que la hizo confiarle su vida, porque se acabó el sándwich de un mordisco, asintió y se recostó dándole la espalda. A los pocos minutos estaba roncando suavemente.

-Ese fue el momento en el que decidiste que era de fiar. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? –susurró el Luke del presente, mirando a la Thalia fantasma que se encontraba a su lado. Ella lo miró y luego regresó su mirada a la imagen de sí misma durmiendo.

Por un minuto, guardó silencio, y Luke pensó que jamás le contestaría.

-Fueron tus ojos. –respondió. –Te veías solo… perdido. Necesitabas a alguien tanto como yo, sabía que no me dejarías. –esto último lo dijo con un poco de amargura.

Luke siguió mirándola, pero ella fingió no notarlo.

-Vale, toma mi mano.

Luke obedeció y el escenario cambió una vez más.

Esta vez, el Luke del recuerdo parecía mayor. Ya no era un niño flacucho, sin duda había dado el estirón. Los pantaloncillos que llevaba le quedaban cortos, y se le veía más apuesto y mayor. Thalia también había cambiado. Su cabello estaba ligeramente más largos y su rostro había dejado de tener la redondez de la niñez, para volverse más estrecho y hermoso. Su mirada sin duda reflejaba su cambio, ya no era ninguna niña.

A su lado se encontraba Annabeth, siendo todavía una niña con ojos brillantes. Pasaba su mirada de Luke a Thalia, como si jamás se fuera a cansar de verlos. La pequeña se reía mientras Thalia arreglaba su escondite en una cueva y Luke le enseñaba como agarrar el cuchillo.

-Vamos, Annabeth, para ser una buena heroína necesitas practicar. –le suplicaba Luke.

-¡Por favor, Luke! ¡Sólo una vez más! –insistía.

Luke soltó un suspiro y dejó el cuchillo en el suelo.

-Vale, pero sólo una.

Annabeth aplaudió con alegría y Luke la cargó en su espalda. Dieron unas vueltas mientras Thalia los miraba, sonriendo como no lo había hecho nunca.

Luke dejó a Annabeth en el suelo mientras Thalia recogía algunos frutos. Annabeth sonrió y se acercó a ella, mientras Luke las miraba sonriendo.

-Ahí fue cuando te diste cuenta. –le comentó la Thalia del presente al Luke real.

\- ¿De qué? – le preguntó Luke.

-De que nos querías. De que en verdad nos querías. –contestó Thalia, sin mirarlo.

La escena cambió de nuevo. El paisaje se volvió borroso y la cueva fue reemplazada por un lugar que Luke conocía bien: su antiguo hogar.

-No. –dijo Luke.

-Tienes que verlo. –contestó Thalia.

-He dicho que no, no voy a revivir esto. ¡Haz que desaparezca! –le dijo, gritando un poco la última frase.

-¡Enfrenta tu pasado, Luke! –le gritó Thalia.

Luke comenzó a mover los brazos, como esperando que el recuerdo se desvaneciera y por un momento la escena cambió, para convertirse en algo aún peor.

La Thalia del presente no se veía en ningún lado. En su lugar, estaba el Luke del presente, solo, en el bosque que llevaba a la Colina Mestiza. Miró a ambos lados y luego al cielo, que mostraba una noche tormentosa. En ese momento, reconoció la escena.

-Thalia… -susurró.

Y entonces los vio.

Grover al frente, berreando, mientras Luke corría llevando a Annabeth de la mano. Detrás de él se encontraba Thalia, levantando a Annabeth cada vez que se caía.

-Vas a tener que cargarla. –le dijo Thalia.

Luke se detuvo un momento para que Annabeth se subiera a su espalda, y en ese momento un gruñido resonó.

-¡Apresúrate! –le apuró Thalia.

Luke, cargando con Annabeth, apuró el paso hasta llegar a la altura de Grover. Thalia dio un paso hacia ellos, pero en ese momento se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

-No lo van a lograr. –se dijo a sí misma. Entonces tomó su decisión.

Se giró y le plantó cara a los monstruos, mientras los demás seguían corriendo. En ese momento, Luke se giró y se dio cuenta de lo que Thalia estaba a punto de hacer. Olvidando un momento a Annabeth, se dispuso a alcanzar a Thalia cuando la mirada de esta captó la de Grover.

Grover miró a Thalia con dolor y asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Corrió hacia Luke, que había dejado a Annabeth en el suelo, y le dio un porrazo en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente.

La escena se desvaneció, con un último vistazo de la mirada de dolor de Thalia y el eco de los gritos de Annabeth.

**-.-.-**

**N/A:** _¡Hola de nuevo! He tardado seis mesecillos en actualizar ya que repentinamente he decidido cambiar de nacionalidad, y aquí en Narnia es bastante difícil conseguir WiFi. _

_He decidido no despegarme del libro y agregar una que otra cosita que imaginaba mientras leía… Espero sea bien recibido._

_¡Gracias a mi primera (y espero no única) lectora! Si no fuera por tu review, que me hizo el día, esto no sería posible. Un beso y feliz año nuevo._

_¿Tomatazos? ¿Reviews? _


	3. El segundo de los Tres Espíritus

**Disclaimer:** _Luke Castellan y cualquier personaje que reconozcan pertenecen a __**Rick Riordan**__. La historia en la que me he __basado __es __**Christmas Carol (Un cuento de Navidad)**__ y pertenece a Charles Dickens. Por supuesto, no es exactamente igual. _

**Summary: **_Poco antes de convertirse en Cronos, Luke recibe la visita de un espectro quién hace desfilar ante él la visión de los espíritus de su pasado, presente y futuro intentando convencerlo de cambiar su propio destino. Situado entre La maldición del titán y La batalla del laberinto. Basado en Un cuento de Navidad, de Charles Dickens._

.-.-.

3.

_Correr o morir._

_Esa era la única opción que había. Correr, correr, correr. Las piernas le dolían. El corazón le latía sin control. Le faltaba el aire._

_La niña a su lado no estaba mejor. Tropezaba bastante seguido, se atrasaban por ella, mas no podía dejarla. ¿Qué clase de monstruo abandonaría a una niña de siete años?_

_La pequeña Mary tropezó una vez más, y Luke aminoró el paso mientras cerraba los ojos con frustración. La tentación de dejarla, de hacer que pareciera una confusión, lo embriagaba. Tal vez si era un monstruo._

_-Ya sé que estas cansada, pero esa cosa se acerca. Tienes que correr._

_-No puedo, me duele. Quiero ir a casa._

_Un gruñido se escuchó en el pasillo detrás de ellos. Luke maldijo y la arrastró a la fuerza._

_-¡Dejame! ¡Quiero descansar! –chilló. Eso acabó con la paciencia de Luke._

_-¡Pues no puedes! ¡¿Qué no entiendes?! ¡Esa cosa no te va a dejar vivir solo porque eres una niña! ¡Te atrapa y estás muerta!_

_Como confirmando sus palabras, el monstruo apareció ante ellos como si hubiera estado ante ellos todo el tiempo. Sin pensar, Luke corrió y corrió, olvidando por completo a la niña. Se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, justo para ver como la niña trataba pobremente de correr, tropezando justo como antes._

_Luke observó con los ojos desorbitados del terror, mientras la criatura, que aún no salía de las sombras, clavaba lo que parecía ser una garra larga y afilada, del tamaño su víctima, en la espalda de la niña. Y corrió otra vez, sin pensarlo dos veces._

Luke se despertó con un sobresalto, con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que dolía como si fueran martillazos. Estaba tirado en el suelo de su habitación, empapado de sudor, y había marcas en el suelo que demostraban que había arañado la madera en sueños. El sueño que acababa de tener se desvaneció rápidamente. No recordaba mucho de él, mas que un nombre cuyo significado no sabía: Mary. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos volaron a la noche anterior, olvidando por completo el sueño que acababa de tener.

Miró a su alrededor, aún con la imagen de Thalia a punto de morir grabada como fuego en su mente. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, tratando de serenarse.

Cuando hubo calmado su respiración, los abrió de nuevo y dirigió su mirada al balcón, cuyas puertas se encontraban abiertas de par en par. El sol se encontraba en su punto más alto, mediodía.

Estaba empapado de sudor. No solamente apestaba, sino también tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible. No podía salir así, pero debía hacerlo. Las últimas palabras de Morfeo aún resonaban en su mente.

Se arrastró lentamente al baño, tomando ropa limpia sin pensar y quitándose la sucia en automático. Había sido tan real…

La culpa lo mataba. Su mirada se nubló al tiempo que se metía la ducha, y sus lágrimas se confundieron con las gotas de agua caliente que le caían. El agua quemaba, pero no le importó.

Se duchó con pereza, sus pensamientos vagando, yendo desde Thalia y su muerte hasta su regreso. Recordaba claramente la pelea que habían tenido la última vez que se habían visto. Al momento que Percy Jackson había atacado (estúpidamente) al titán Atlas, Thalia había corrido con su lanza en lo alto, directo a él. Una vez Luke desarmado, Thalia había dudado, mas después le había lanzado al precipicio de una patada. Lo que Luke había visto en su mirada no era solamente dolor, sino decepción. Una decepción profunda y un asco tremedo.

Una vez limpio, se vistió y se sentó en su cama unos minutos, aún con la mente enfocada en la chica gótica que alguna vez había sido su mejor amiga.

Se levantó con un suspiro y salió de su camarete arrastrando los pies. Caminó hasta la sala de estrategia, tocó la puerta dos veces y al no escuchar respuesta entró. Estaba completamente vacía.

Se acercó lentamente al plano de Manhattan que había visto el día anterior, con Morfeo y Prometeo. Una niebla mágica cubría la orilla de Manhattan, representado el hechizo de tiempo que Cronos pondría. Lo miró fijamente por unos segundos hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Bonito, ¿verdad? –Luke alzó la cabeza rápidamente. Morfeo se encontraba sentado en el trono improvisado que usaba cada vez que tenían una junta. –Espero no te moleste que use tu trono, la verdad es que siempre quise uno. Pero al parecer no fui considerado lo suficientemente importante como para recibir uno. Ni yo, ni Hécate, ni Némesis, ni muchos otros. –le contó. Morfeo arrastraba las palabras, adormeciendo a Luke con su voz como lo haría un buen profesor de historia.

-Tendrás uno cuando ganemos. –le contestó, mirando hacia el plano de Manhattan, inconscientemente evitando la mirada del dios.

-Eso espero, muchacho. –suspiró Morfeo, cuyo tono de voz era ligeramente aburrido, como si ya hubiera tenido esa conversación antes.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –espetó Luke, molesto con el dios sin saber realmente la razón.

-Quiero decir que puedo sentir tu duda. Tu miedo.

-Yo no tengo miedo. –negó.

-Ah, claro que lo tienes. No solo miedo: estás aterrorizado. Le dije a Prometeo que debías ser reemplazado, pero tienes suerte de haber ganado buena fama entre los titanes. No lo eches a perder. –le dijo mientras se levantaba del trono. Caminó hacia Luke y lo miró frente a frente, mas esta vez el sueño de Luke se disipó: Morfeo quería que no olvidara ni una palabra.

-Soy el dios de los sueños, puedo ver tus pesadillas. Y Cronos también. –y desapareció en un parpadeo.

-.-.-

El resto del día estuvo bastante ocupado, lo que mantuvo a Luke distraído y alejado de la culpa. Karkinos había hecho un desastre en una tienda de regalos y un par de dracaenae habían pensado que jugar a "ensartar al cíclope" era un juego divertido, y casi habían encontrado su fin en las manos de un cíclope muy enojado y con una lanza en el trasero.

Estuvo ocupado hasta casi medianoche. Cuando acabó con sus deberes y se marchó a descansar, Luke se alegró de tener un cuarto calientito en el cual podría dormir como bebé hasta el siguiente año. Eso fue hasta que entró a su habitación.

-¿Qué…?

Dos niños mugrientos y andrajosos jugueteaban de ahí para allá en la habitación de Luke, un niño y una niña.

Luke gruñó enfadado. A veces, los semidioses más pequeños (la mayoría reclutados en los últimos meses) no escuchaban de reglas y hacían desastres en el crucero. Los semidioses trataban de frenarlos, sin éxito, hasta que un día el pequeño Timmy Masterson había sido devorado por un monstruo enfadado. Luke nunca había visto a un grupo de niños portarse tan bien. Luke supuso que tal vez el incidente ya tenía antigüedad, y venía siendo hora de contar la historia de nuevo para aterrar a esos mocosos de nuevo. Frunció los labios y agitó las manos hacia los niños.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que lo enfadó mucho más. No solo estaban esos niños jugando en su camarote (un lugar absolutamente prohibido para cualquiera que no fuera Luke), sino también habían rebuscado entre sus cosas. El niño llevaba encima la antigua camiseta del Campamento de Luke, y la niña su antiguo collar de cuentas. Se enfadó tanto que se acercó y trató de agarrar al niño de la camisa, quien se encontraba saltando en su cama mientras la niña abría cajones sin parar.

-¡Paren! ¡Detenganse ahora! ¡Devuelvanme mis cosas y salgan de aquí! –pero los niños continuaban riendo y jugando, ignorando completamente a Luke, como un par de duendecillos traviesos.

-Por supuesto que no te hacen caso, son tuyos. Nadie puede controlar sus propios demonios, aunque puedes tratar. –le dijo una voz detrás de él.

Luke se tensó, mas no volteó de inmediato. Su mirada resbaló hacia el reloj que se encontraba en su mesilla de noche. Era la hora. Había estado tan distraído que no había escuchado el rayo.

-Yo no tengo hijos. –contestó Luke secamente, y se volteó. En el momento en el que dio la espalda a los niños, dejó de escuchar las risas. Un escalofrío lo recorrió y se giró una vez más: habían desaparecido, y el cuarto estaba perfectamente arreglado una vez más. Apretó los labios con nerviosismo y giró la cabeza hacia la mujer que se encotraba frente a él.

-Silena. –susurró.

La miró por un momento completamente desconcertado. ¿Ella? Claramente ella era el segundo fantasma, mas no entendía el motivo. ¿Qué importancia tenía ella en su vida?

Silena le regaló una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Sorprendido? Claro, nunca fui importante para ti. Solo fui una chica más.

Luke alzó las cejas y abrió ligeramente la boca, con más sorpresa aún. El tono amargado de la chica lo hizo carraspear. Pensó en disculparse, sin saber realmente por qué, pero Silena alzó una mano para detenerlo.

-Ni te molestes. –Luke cerró la boca mientras Silena hacía una pausa dramática. –Soy una chica guapa.

Luke la miró, confundido. Claro que era una chica guapa, pero ¿qué tenía que ver eso en el contexto?

-No estoy siendo arrogante, es la verdad. Soy hija de Afrodita. Soy hermosa de una manera obvia, los chicos me dan lo que quiero cuando lo pido. Los chicos no hablan de mí porque soy dulce, o graciosa, o inteligente. Hablan de mí porque todos quieren estar conmigo y luego contarlo, no es más que lo que han hecho todos los chicos a lo largo de mi vida. No he sido más que un objeto para nadie. Solo Charlie me vio por lo que realmente era. –se detuvo un momento y miró a Luke con tristeza. –Y alguna vez pensé que tú me veías así, también.

-Silena, yo…

-No. Fue error mío, fui tonta y superficial. Me gustabas, pero yo tampoco te veía por quien eras. Quería que me quisieras de una forma en la que yo nunca podría quererte.

El silencio reinó en la habitación. Luke no sabía si era su turno de hablar, o si Silena continuaría con su monólogo, así que decidió esperar, mirándola realmente por primera vez en su vida, como la chica abandonada e insegura que era. No la chica despampanante y confiada que pretendía ser.

-No le diste tanta importancia, pero fui parte de tu vida, y lo sigo siendo. Soy la única persona de tu pasado que aún está contigo. Forzada, claro, pero aquí estoy. –Silena suspiró y le tendió la mano. –Así que, ¿aprendiste de tu encuentro con el fantasma del pasado, o tendré que hacer esto por las malas?

-Haré lo que me digas. –contestó Luke rápidamente, temiendo ver morir a Thalia una vez más.

-Bien. No esperaría otra cosa de ti. –dijo, y Luke no supo si eso era algo bueno o malo.

En cuanto tomó la mano de Silena, su cuarto cambió para convertirse en el de alguien más. Este cuarto estaba pintado de un tono azul claro, con un escritorio muy grande al fondo lleno de papeles y diseños variados, con una pequeña maqueta en una esquina que representaba al Campamento Mestizo. Luke miró a la cama, sabiendo a quién vería incluso antes de mirar.

El cabello rubio de Annabeth estaba esparcido en la cama, mientras ella jugaba distraídamente al techo al tiempo que jugaba con un cubo de Rubick. Tenía la mirada perdida, y sus manos se movían veloces, armando y desarmando una y otra vez.

Una lágrima silenciosa resbaló por el ojo derecho de Annabeth hasta caer en la cama, los labios de Annabeth temblaron y un sollozo escapó de sus labios. Giró su cuerpo a la derecha, aún acostada, y Luke se inclinó frente a ella y miró su rostro de cerca.

Annabeth se veía cansada, tenía ojeras profundas y su piel, de por sí clara, había perdido todo rastro de color.

-Annabeth… -Luke hizo el intento de acariciar la mejilla de Annabeth, pero en el momento en que su mano tocó la mejilla de la muchacha la imagen tembló y Silena habló.

-No puedes, Luke. Ella nunca sabrá lo que viste.

Luke apretó los labios y se levantó.

-¿Por qué me estás mostrando esto? –preguntó. Silena no contestó.

Annabeth suspiró y se sentó en su cama, limpiándose las lágrimas con brusquedad, como si le molestara darse un momento de debilidad. Acarició su cabello con aire ausente y sus manos tomaron el mechón de cabello gris que la había marcado después de cargar con el peso del cielo. Lo miró fijamente por unos segundos y volvió a suspirar.

-Una familia. Vaya mentira. –murmuró, y se levantó de su cama para sentarse en la silla junto al escritorio a seguir repasando sus planos.

Luke miró a Annabeth con intensidad, y una oleada de dolor y añoranza le golpeó.

-Pero ella no es la única a quien lastimaste. –indicó Silena.

-¿Qué pasará con ella? –se atrevió a preguntar. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Silena, y esta miró al techo como si estuviera buscando la respuesta allí.

-Supongo que eso depende de lo que haga el héroe de la profecía. –comentó.

-¿Y qué si Jackson no logra vencerme? –al referirse a sí mismo, un escalofrío lo recorrió. No trataría de vencerlo a él, sino a Cronos.

Silena lo miró con sus preciosos ojos azules por un momento, más no dijo nada. Su silencio fastidió aún más a Luke.

-¿Qué pasará con Annabeth? ¡Habla! –exigió. Silena apretó los labios.

-Veo un espacio vacío. Muerte y destrucción. Un cuerpo inerte sobre otro. –le dijo con seriedad. –eso si el héroe de la profecía toma la decisión equivocada.

Luke frunció el ceño, sintiendo las lágrimas venir. Miró a Annabeth una vez más, quien seguía rayoteando los planos.

-Pero ella no fue la única a quien lastimaste. Continuemos. –Silena extendió la mano a Luke una vez más, y él la tomó con manos temblorosas.

Esta vez, el escenario cambió para convertirse en una sala que reconoció como la sala de consejo de guerra. Sin embargo, no se encontraban todos los líderes de cabaña allí, sino que había algunas vacantes. Jackson, Annabeth y Clarisse faltaban. Dioniso no se veía por ningún lado.

También se encontraba Quirón, en su forma de humano, leyendo tranquilamente un libro muy grueso con la portada escrita en griego.

-¿Para qué nos reunimos aquí, Quirón? –preguntó tranquilamente Charles Beckendorf, líder de la cabaña de Hefesto. Estaba sentado junto a Silena, tomando su mano entre las suyas. Cuando Luke se giró para mirar a la Silena que lo había llevado hasta allí, notó su ausencia.

-Clarisse ha convocado una reunión. Parece que tiene algo urgente que mostrarnos.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta de la entrada y Quirón alzó la mirada para ver entrar a dos personas, una muchacha prácticamente arrastrando a un chico. Eran Clarisse La Rue, hija de Hades, y el amigo de Luke, Chris Rodríguez. Quirón abrió la boca por un momento y se acercó rápidamente a Clarisse, mientras ésta ayudaba a Chris a sentarse en una de las sillas maltrechas. Los líderes de cabaña soltaron algunas exclamaciones, pero no se levantaron a ayudar. Solamente Katie Gardner, hija de Demeter, trató de ayudar a Clarisse, mas esta le propinó un empujón.

Luke sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras miraba. Tal vez Chris estaba hecho un desastre, pero había llegado completo.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste, Clarisse? –preguntó Quirón, examinando las heridas del joven. Chris tenía una mancha de sangre en su camisa, no traía armas consigo y tenía el tobillo doblado en un ángulo extraño. Sin embargo, no se quejaba. Miraba a la mesa de ping pong perdidamente, y de vez en cuando balbuceaba una que otra cosa inentendible.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Chris? –preguntó Clarisse. Era la primera vez que Luke la escuchaba hablar con un tono tan suave.

-Ma…ry.

Clarisse le miró con rostro confundido, y un tanto dolida.

-¿Mary?

-¡Mary! –gritó Chris, y miró a Clarisse con los ojos muy abiertos, pero sin moverse mucho. Clarisse miró asustada a Quirón y este se acarició la barbilla con gesto pensativo.

-Él lo hizo. –gruñó Clarisse entre dientes, sin dirigirse a alguien en particular. -¡Luke lo hizo! ¡Es un monstruo!

Los líderes de cabaña guardaron silencio, todos evitaron la mirada de Clarisse. Ésta se giró hacia Quirón, y reclamó su atención.

-¡¿Qué no harás nada?! ¡Míralo, Quirón! –gritó.

Quirón solamente le lanzó una mirada triste, para después dirigirse a Chris.

-¿Chris? ¿Sabes quién soy?

Los ojos de Chris se desorbitaron al ver a Quirón, llevó sus manos a su cara rápidamente, como si la visión del centauro fuera terrible para él, mientras continuaba susurrando la palabra "Mary" una y otra vez.

-Tenemos que matarlo, Quirón. Tiene que morir por lo que ha hecho. No merece vivir. –le susurró Clarisse con lágrimas en los ojos, arrastrando las palabras como si le costara pronunciarlas.

-¿Y quién eres tú, Clarisse, para decidir quién vive y quién muere? –le preguntó Quirón, aún sin mirarla directamente.

Clarisse se quedó muda por un momento.

-¿Estás diciendo que lo perdonemos? –se atrevió a preguntar Travis Stoll, confundido. Esto provocó que todos los campistas presentes comenzaran a murmurar y a intercambiar opiniones. Luke alcanzó a escuchar murmullos afirmando que Clarisse tenía razón, mas nadie parecía defenderlo.

-¡Es un monstruo, Quirón! –repitió Clarisse.

-¿Lo es? –preguntó Quirón, tan bajo que Luke se preguntó si alguien lo había escuchado.

Luke sintió de repente la mano de Silena en la suya, que había aparecido de nuevo, y el escenario cambió una vez más.

Esta vez se encontraban en el bosque del Campamento. Dos personas se encontraban frente a Luke: Grover Underwood, su antiguo amigo sátiro, y una ninfa muy bonita de cabello castaño. La ninfa parecía molesta, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y hacía un mohín mientras Grover trataba de decirle algo.

-Enebro, ¡por favor! Trata de entender.

La tal Enebro le dio la espalda a Grover.

-Lo único que entiendo es que tratas de justificarlo; ¡pues no puedes, Grover! Él tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando. ¡Van a revocar tu licencia!

-De hecho, eso no es realmente su culpa, Enebro…

-¡No me contradigas! –Enebro se giró hacia él y lo apuntó con un dedo amenazador. –Es tu sueño ser un buscador, pero no has hecho más que ir de misión en misión, reclutando semidioses y te has desviado de tu búsqueda. ¡Todo por culpa de Luke!

Grover se encongió por un segundo. Luego agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

-Tu no lo conociste, Enebro. Era una buena persona. –susurró.

Enebro abandonó su expresión de enfado y rodeó a Grover con un brazo.

-Yo sé, Grover. Pero ha cambiado. –le dijo Enebro, esta vez con un tono más suave.

-Lo sé. Solo espero que pueda cambiar de nuevo. –murmuró el sátiro.

La escena se disolvió una vez más, y Luke se encontró solo de pie en la puerta de su habitación, como si nunca se hubiera movido de ahí.

-.-.-

**N/A:** ¡Hola, criaturitas del Señor! Un año. Sé que he tardado un año, pero ha sido el mejor y más ocupado año de mi existencia, así que espero que no me hayan abandonado. Espero este capítulo sea bien recibido (debo confesar que no es mi favorito) y espero no recibir muchos insultos ya que he abandonado totalmente el hábito de la escritura y, citando a mi madre, ahora "escribo con los pies". Espero hayan tenido un año tan bonito como el mío. Les mando un abrazote desde mi humilde hogar.


End file.
